


Пять слов

by Kaldmeer



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaldmeer/pseuds/Kaldmeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тьма отступит. Крис — никогда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять слов

Оказалось, это было хорошей идеей — увезти Джошуа как можно дальше от Блэквуд Пайнса. Потому что тьма, смертоносным паразитом вцепившаяся в его душу, будто впала в анабиоз. Тело Джоша перестало мутировать, а разум — деградировать. Он не стал монстром. Вопреки самым худшим ожиданиям Криса, он остался человеком, хотя отмершие по вине проклятия клетки мозга было уже не восстановить. Кристоферу до одури хотелось верить в исцеление, но доктор, которому он вывалил все свои сбережения в обмен на молчание, ясно дал понять, что не стоит питать каких-либо иллюзий на этот счёт. Крис не видел ни одной причины, чтобы не верить его словам, хотя всё его существо просто молило восстать против логики. Но, в конце концов, большой удачей было хотя бы то, что проклятие явно ослабило своё влияние на Джоша.

Но «ослабило» — это совсем не синоним к «исчезло».

Каждый раз, когда Крис возвращался домой, его неизменно встречали двое — Джош и его тьма, которая совсем обессилела за прошедшее время и была едва жива, но всё равно не хотела сдаваться. Тьма щерилась, тьма скалилась, тьма хотела впиться клыками в глотку Криса и вспороть её от края до края, чтобы тёплая, такая сладкая кровь наконец коснулась языка и потекла по гортани, обжигая пищевод…

Джош забивался в угол, боясь проиграть тьме, и тихо, давясь беззвучными рыданиями, шептал своё исступленное «прости».

Это было второе из единственных пяти слов, которые Джош всё ещё мог говорить.

Первым было «Крис». Оно и стало той невидимой нитью, которая оплела этих двоих крепче самой толстой стальной цепи. «Крис». Грубое, хриплое, гортанное. Больше похожее на нечленораздельное животное рычание. Посторонний бы и не услышал в этом страшном долгом звуке имени: он не услышал бы там вообще ничего. Но Криса едва ли можно было назвать посторонним. Напротив, сейчас он был к Джошу ближе всех. Как и Джош — к нему.

Третьим словом было «нет», которое впервые после той роковой ночи на горе сорвалось с губ Джоша в вечер, когда Крис едва не сломался под тяжестью навалившегося на него отчаяния и гнетущего чувства ответственности за произошедшее. Тогда-то Джош и рявкнул, необъяснимым образом разгадав сокровенные мысли Криса, своё «нет». Именно рявкнул, с силой вцепившись пальцами в его колени и грозно вперив взгляд в бледное осунувшееся лицо. Успокоился он только тогда, когда Крис, поддавшись странному желанию, что породило толком не осознанное ещё чувство, осторожно обхватил руками его голову, зарываясь пальцами в короткие жесткие волосы, и мягко поцеловал в лоб, словно давая себе и Джошу какое-то молчаливое обещание.

Четвертым словом было слово «голод». Увы, как бы ни хотелось Крису верить, что Джош без проблем справляется с тьмой в своём теле, тьма эта иногда всё же одерживала верх над остатками его разума. И слово «голод» было словно предупредительным сигналом. В первый раз Крис не смог понять его значения — и после попытки подойти тотчас оказался распластанным на полу. Джош навалился на него сверху и тут же глубоко впился зубами в его голое, не защищённое даже одеждой плечо. Правда, болезненный вскрик Криса моментально привёл Джоша в себя. Непонимание в его глазах сменилось настоящим ужасом, когда он увидел сначала изляпанную алым белую майку Криса, а затем и саму рану. Он рвано дёрнулся, явно порываясь вскочить и убежать, но Кристофер просто судорожно прижал его к груди, тихо пробормотав: «Всё в порядке. В порядке». Они пролежали так, наверное, с полчаса: Крис всё так же прижимал к себе Джоша, который только часто и шумно дышал ему в шею, плотно сомкнув веки. Разумеется, здравомыслие подсказывало Крису, что надо встать и обработать, перевязать рану, но он решил, что небольшая кровопотеря — не самая высокая цена за попытку не дать Джошу отдалиться хотя бы теперь.

Вскоре после этого случая и появилось пятое, последнее слово. Пожалуй, самое важное из всех. То, с которым вскоре пришло, наконец, и осознание, до сего смутно терзавшее Криса изнутри. «Люблю». Такое короткое и такое… тёплое, уютное слово, вобравшее в себя всё то человеческое, что осталось в Джоше. Хотя — уют с клыками и когтями, ха… Кому скажешь — не поверят. Крис и сам-то поверить не мог, просто спустя какое-то время на «люблю» Джоша абсолютно искренне ответил точно таким же «люблю». И всё. Никаких тебе длинных признаний, од или романсов. «Люблю». Хочешь — прими, не хочешь — оттолкни. Выбор простой.

Джош не оттолкнул. Подошёл ближе, наклонил голову и вопросительно повторил: «Люблю?»

«Люблю».

Тогда глаза Джоша просветлели, и он неловко шагнул к Крису. Обхватив его руками за плечи, он уткнулся лбом ему грудь и замер, будто готов был простоять так целую вечность. Этот жест был таким настоящим, таким человеческим, что Крис понял: вот она — панацея. Лекарство. Пятое слово Джоша. «Люблю».

Крису казалось, что он слышит, как тьма в душе Джоша впервые за всё время начинает беспокойно ворочаться. Он зло хмыкнул. Пожалуй, ей всё-таки придётся отступить. Потому что Крис этого не сделает никогда. Теперь — нет.

Они достигли критической точки.


End file.
